


Cute

by Cwartsy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwartsy/pseuds/Cwartsy
Summary: The same thought hits Alastor every time he looks at him, Baxter is cute. And it's Alastor's job to make sure he knows it.





	Cute

Alastor peeked around the door to Baxter’s room. He didn’t have a key. He didn’t need one and he didn’t need Baxter’s permission to enter. He knew he was more than welcome here.

To his delight, his lover was in. He was sitting with his feet up on his sofa reading a book. Alastor immediately sat beside him. His arms wrapping around Baxter’s waist. His head resting on his shoulder.

Baxter didn’t look his way but Alastor did see him smile. He reached straight for the sweet spot behind Alastor’s ear that made him melt when touched and gave it a good scratch. Alastor instantly settled and curled up on Baxter’s lap with a huge smile on his face. 

That went on for a while. Baxter, still reading, kept the book upright and occasionally turned the pages with one hand and kept scratching Alastor’s ear with the other. The receiver of said head scratch in total bliss. At least he was, until he started to feel something that utterly confused him. 

Alastor was dissatisfied with something. But with what? He was struggling to find an answer. It definitely wasn’t the head scratch, Baxter could keep that up all day. Certainly, the affection he was receiving was most satisfactory. But what wasn’t? Could it be how little they had spoken? It occurred to him that he and Baxter hadn’t spoken a single word to each other the whole time Alastor had been here. He looked at Baxter. His eyes were still on the book. Observant of only the words on the page. He hadn’t even looked at him in the whole time he had been here. Not once. 

Now Alastor knew what was dissatisfying. It wasn’t like Baxter was ignoring him, far from it, but Alastor just wanted him to look at him. He wanted him to put the book down and look at him. Talk to him. Engage with him in a nice conversation. He wanted his attention and sought about how he was going to get it. 

Getting Baxter’s attention was easy as pie. A simple kiss on the cheek would have done. But while Alastor planned on leaving lots of kisses on Baxter’s cheeks, he knew he could be more creative than that. Just then he noticed the light hanging above his head. The light belonged to Baxter and it was a part of his illicium. But it was much more fun to call that his little fishing rod. After looking it up, he discovered the light was called an esca. A pretty name for a pretty light. He focused on it until it blurred spreading a golden glow across his vision. So pretty. 

It gave him an idea. 

He rolled over onto his back and very gently tapped the light so that it swung slowly back and forth. He felt Baxter pause for a moment. Alastor looked up at him in anticipation but then Baxter just went back to reading. 

Disappointed but not deterred, he kept at it. 

Tap tap tap, it took a few good tries before he succeeded. 

Baxter set his book aside and finally looked at him, smiling. 

“What are you doing?” He asked playfully. 

Alastor put on his best charming smile and just as playfully continued to paw at Baxter’s delightful esca. 

Baxter chuckled. “Come here, Cheshire Kitten.” he laughed, tugging him upwards. 

Eager to comply, Alastor sat upright and scooted back onto Baxter’s lap. If this cat thing was making Baxter laugh and smile then he’d play it up for all it was worth. He bumped his head lightly against Baxter’s chin the way he had seen Mimzy’s cats do when they showed affection which made Baxter laugh even more. 

He cupped Alastor’s face in his hands and asked in a playful tone of sarcasm, “Is it just me? Or are you after my attention?”

Alastor nodded. Making a point to put the book out of Baxter’s reach before draping his arms around him. 

“Honestly. I’ve never had a partner demand so much.” Baxter tutted. But it was obvious from the way he looked at Alastor, the way he said it and the way he was caressing his cheeks with both hands that he didn’t mind at all. 

“You’re exes didn’t know what they were missing.” Alastor purred, lavishing the affection. 

“If you say so,” Baxter said, “That might be why they are my exes and you are very, very, very unlikely to end up joining them.”

Alastor pouted. “Very, very, very unlikely? Not impossible?”

“Well, you might get fed up with me.” Baxter sweetly bantered back. 

“That is never going to happen.” Alastor said so seriously that it made Baxter giggle like he was flattered.

“As if I’d be foolish enough to give up all this.” Alastor said placing his hands on him. Baxter huffed. Maybe he thought he was going to trace his hands over his body. But he kept them on his face.

At that, Baxter smiled warmer than Alastor had seen him smile all day and Alastor caressed his cheeks, stroked the precious little fins on his face and ran his fingers through his hair. 

The feel of it instantly told him that Baxter had not used any gel or hair mousse today. Hooray for that. Alastor hated the stuff. They completely masked the lovely smell and feel of Baxter’s natural hair. It really was a crime to let Baxter use either of them. 

Wait a minute. If Baxter wasn’t using gel or mousse, that could only mean one thing. 

“Alastor. Don’t.” Baxter said firmly. He knew his partner all to well. He knew exactly what his partner was thinking before he even reached for his hair tie.

It was no use, Alastor couldn’t resist. He would never be able to resist. 

“Alastor.” Baxter warned. 

Yoink! Poof!

Strands of hair went flying in every direction from Baxter’s head in an explosion of such force it made Baxter’s hat fall off. It bounced off the arm of the sofa before falling to the floor. Neither Alastor or Baxter noticed it. Instead, they looked at each other. Baxter had this ridiculously cute expression that was somewhere between a pout and a glare. Then he closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, and visually decided he was above this petty nonsense. He gave Alastor a disinterested but very unamused look. Alastor couldn’t hide that he was pleased with what he had done. He sat back and admired the sight he tragically didn’t often get to see. This insanely voluminous, unruly, imperfect and therefore in every way perfect, flyaway mess was Baxter’s natural hair. 

“Why must you do this?” Baxter deadpanned. 

“Because it’s adorable.” Alastor chuckled while gently pulling a strand down flat and taking joy in letting it go and watching it spring back into place. 

He’d never forget the first time he saw Baxter’s true hair. It was sometime after they had stopped merely interacting with each other when necessary, or when Alastor felt like picking on Baxter, or when Baxter felt like getting revenge against Alastor for being such a nuisance and gave each other a chance. Alastor was in Baxter’s room, not quite so welcome at this time, pestering Baxter for entertainment as usual. Just as he was considering listening to Baxter’s fifth or sixth demand for him to get out, it occurred to him that he had never seen Baxter with his hair down. Baxter’s defensive grab for his hair tie and desperate attempts to evade him only made Alastor determined to see it, And when he wrestled the hair tie out of Baxter’s grip and hair and saw it, he couldn’t help but laugh. That was when he discovered Baxter’s cheeks glowed, literally glowed, when he blushed. He was yelling at Alastor when his cheeks shone the same lovely colour as his cute freckles, maybe just a shade darker. It instantly became Alastor’s new favourite colour. He was too shy and afraid to tell Baxter at the time, but his blushing face was the most adorable thing Alastor had ever seen. Instead, he just assured Baxter that he liked the way his hair looked and insisted he shouldn’t be embarrassed by it. And no, he wasn’t just saying that to humour him. He really meant it.

Of course, he was being honest back then but only partially. A lot of things had changed since then. For one they were together now. And now that they were together, it was only right that Baxter knew the whole truth. He told Baxter what he had really thought that night.

“I know that.” Baxter said smiling, “You told me during our first week as a couple. You’ve told me this quite a few times actually.” 

He turned his face away from Alastor as he said this. Averting eye contact but still smiling. Then Alastor saw it. The faint glimmer of blue across Baxter’s cheeks.

Alastor let out an ecstatic gasp when he saw it. He could see Baxter blush every day for the rest of eternity and it would never be any less wonderful than seeing it for the first time.

“What?” Baxter asked, somehow still surprised at this point.

“I think you know what.” Alastor beamed before going in for a kiss attack. 

“What are you doing?” Baxter laughed trying to dodge Alastor’s lips, “Stop it. You’re making me blush.”

“That’s the idea.” Alastor hummed, kissing Baxter on every part of his face he could reach until Baxter was truly glowing. His cheeks shone like jewels. Beautiful. 

“I have to capture this.” Alastor announced spontaneously pulling out his phone and snapping a picture of Baxter and his glowing cheeks. 

Baxter quickly tried to cover his face with his hands. Too late.

“Don’t post it online.” Baxter squeaked, blushing even more at the very thought of anyone else seeing him like this.

“I won’t.” Alastor assured. Lies. The first chance he got, this was going straight on his Instagram page. Which was really just a virtual shrine to his beloved little fishy. He couldn’t wait to caption it. 

His photographic masterpiece taken, Alastor turned his attention back to where it should be. On Baxter. He caressed Baxter’s cheek, smoothing his thumb over the glow, and spoke his mind the moment it had the thought he never hesitated to share.

“You are so beautiful.” He told his beloved, looking him straight in the eye. The way he always made sure to do when he made him a promise. “You really are." 

Baxter leaned as closely into Alastor’s touch as he could.

"I know you think so.” he said positively. Or at least, tried to say it positively. But it sounded false and he didn’t look Alastor in the eye. 

“I know so.” Alastor insisted.

Baxter didn’t respond and Alastor couldn’t help but sigh at that. Sadly, Baxter didn’t know he was beautiful. He didn’t even think it. Alastor knew that Baxter didn’t really like the way he looked at all. There were many parts of the body he was in that he straight up hated. Saying they looked absolutely stupid. He said that it was no wonder no one took him seriously because he looked so ridiculous.

Well, Alastor was having none of that. He told Baxter every day what he thought of all these features he was so insecure about. Determined to make him feel better about them. Maybe one day, Baxter would even like them as much as Alastor did.

“Darl, you know I love the way you look.” He persisted putting his arms around his lover, “I don’t care what you say, you do not look ridiculous. Ridiculously cute, yes. But not ridiculous.”

Baxter let out a small chuckle before he embraced Alastor as well.

“I love everything about you.” Alastor whispered to the person he loved more than anything in existence like it was a secret. Now that was ridiculous because he would shout it to the world.

“No, you don’t!” Baxter giggled, “You don’t love how cranky, closed off and secretive I can be.”

“Alright smartass, you’ve pointed out you have flaws like every other human being. Well done.” Alastor joked back before getting serious,“But all the good things about you outweigh the bad things by a ton.”

“Well, my love. You will be pleased to know that I can say the exact same thing about you.” Baxter said, tightening his embrace and planting several sweet lingering kisses on Alastor’s cheek. “I love you so.”

“I love you too.” Alastor said right back, returning Baxter’s soft squeeze, “And you really are ridiculously cute.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Baxter said in a positive tone that sounded genuine this time. Alastor was sure he was smiling.

“You’d better.” He grinned before he resumed the kiss attack he’d launched earlier.

He had better believe he was cute because Baxter was cute. His eyes were cute. His smile was cute. His freckles were cute. His hair was cute. His little built-in fishing rod was cute and good god, his blush was cute. Everything about him was cute and much more. He was charming, he was attractive, he was handsome and indeed he was beautiful. And Alastor didn’t care what he had done to end up here, Baxter was beautiful on the inside too.


End file.
